High voltage power supplies are needed for many types of electronic devices. A low voltage may be converted to the appropriate high voltage by a transformer and associated signal conditioning components to obtain the desired voltage and current level. Often multiple electronic components and systems are powered by a single power supply. However, some types of loads may need individual current control. Typical power supplies provide global voltage or current control, but not individual voltage or current control for each of a number of outputs. A common solution is to provide a separate regulated power supply for each load or a subset of loads but not the entire set of loads, increasing the size and cost by including a transformer and filtering and control circuitry for each load or subset of loads.